


Fleeting Paper Planes

by eggtarts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), UP10TION
Genre: M/M, this fic is a actual mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooshin hates the cold and Jeonghan don’t like goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Paper Planes

They say the walls of hospitals hear more prayers than the walls of churches. Jeonghan tells them otherwise as he walks himself in the sickening white building, a bouquet of flower in hand while chanting a prayer between heavy thoughts.. Daisies were and had always been Jeonghan’s mother’s favourites. Not only were they meant for those who are sick, his mother had always loved them for they were simple and pretty as it is. Much like these flowers, Jeonghan had always wanted his mother to brighten up. She has always been a simple woman to Jeonghan and he treasures her for that.

Jeonghan really hates goodbye’s. He remember the many unspoken goodbye’s he never manage to give to his late grandparents, his late father and his old pets and sometimes, he is glad he doesn’t have to say the word. He hate goodbye’s because nothing good comes out of it. But even so, Jeonghan never cries. The blond haired male can never cry though his heart may grief but the tears simply won’t come out and it consumes Jeonghan, making him miserable.

Maybe this is why they call him the heartless child. The child who never cries even when that very day where he bought those daisies for his mother was the very same day she left without goodbye’s just like many other people did. Jeonghan doesn’t cry when the doctor reads her post-mortem. Once the post-mortem is read, Jeonghan heads for the hospital back stairs to find solace from the packet of cigarette he has in his pocket.

As Jeonghan reaches his destination and as he pockets out the red packet containing his cigarettes, about to light them, he feels a brief brush of a pointed object poking him before it lands by his foot. “I’m sure there’s a no smoking policy in hospitals.”

The blond haired male turns to where the direction of the spoken voice came from, then coming to a sight of a red-headed male who look back at the male while pulling the lollipop stick he had from his mouth with a ‘pop’ before smiling at the former male before approaching him, pocketting out a unwrapped lollipop before handing it to Jeonghan. “This might help. They always make me feel better.”

Jeonghan raises a brow at the male but nevertheless took the lollipop, unwrapping it before putting it to his mouth. Strawberry, one of Jeonghan’s favourite flavour. With that, he mutters a soft ‘thank you’ as the red-headed male sat down by the stairs, patting the spot next to him. “I’m Wooshin.”

Jeonghan looks at the male before he moves to settle himself next to the male, toying the lollipop stick before pulling it out. “Jeonghan.”, the blond replies him shortly as the other could only smile before he stares ahead to the windows that produce a nice scenery of the day. “Hey Jeonghan. As a gratiitude for the lollipop.. Will you visit me tomorrow in Room 117? You see.. no one comes to visit me.”, Wooshin tells Jeonghan this as he glances against at the male with a smile.

The older male cold only glance at Wooshin before humming a soft reply. Afterall, it’s not like he has anything else to do; he would come here after the silent funeral for his mother. With that, Wooshin got up from where he sat, smiling at the male and shoving him another lollipop. “You promised okay? Don’t back away or you’ll be cursed with bad luck!”

Jeonghan does indeed visit Wooshin the next day, bringing along flowers. And boy was the red-headed shocked though he was glad that the blond male did not break his promise. They spent an hour or two talking about each other, about Jeonghan’s family and about Wooshin’s illness and how he has so little time left. Wooshin tells him about his parents and how they couldn’t do anything and had to suffer because of him. All in all, it was all deep and such but there were exchange in which made both the male laugh. By the end of the day, Jeonghan doesn’t bid him good bye but mentions that he would come visit whenever he can and Jeonghan does, 3 times a week when he’s busy, 5 times a week when he’s free.

With every visit however, Jeonghan falls harder for the male though that doesn’t stop him from noticing that Wooshin would look paler than the day before although that didn’t stop the male from smiling hand greeting him enthusiastically.

One night, Wooshin ask Jeonghan to meet him at the rooftop of the hospital. Upon reaching, Jeonghan sees Wooshin all huddle up to his blanket, the very same smile plaster to the red headed male’s face just like the day they first met.

“This is the surprise. Apparently, there’s a comet shower tonight and I wanted us to watch it and make a wish.”, Wooshins smiles warmly as he scoot over, pulling the blanket enough to cover them both. Jeonghan lets him and settles for the comforting night silence as they have small talk while waiting for the shower to begin.

“Hey hyung..?”, Wooshin speaks slowly, sounding as if almost sleepy, if not tired. “What is it?”, Jeonghan replies shortly, glancing at the male whom had now rest his head on Jeonghan’s lap with his eyes closed. “Can you lean down for a bit? I got something to tell you.”, Wooshin ask the other male with a tired smile.

The long-haired male leans down as asked as the red-haired male reaches his palm to caress the male’s cheeks before softly whispering “thank you” with the same genuine smile Jeonghan likes. In a few seconds, Jeonghan leans down further, pressing his lips against Wooshin’s plump ones. “Thank you too.”

Wooshin was taken aback but nevertheless, responds back by pressing his lips lightly against the male’s lips just as the comet shower begins. With that, they pulled away, Wooshin sitting up though leaning his head against the male as the two of them watch the comet rain with their hands linked. “Make a wish, hyung.”, Wooshin says with his eyes closed before opening them again after a while with a plastered smile as he glance at Jeonghan. The blond male glances back at the other male and then leans in to peck the male again before the two of them turn their attention back to the showering night sky and soon, both of them doze off in that condition.

When morning comes, Jeonghan wakes up first, feeling a little stiff though reminded he is taht he is with another person’s presence. He turns slightly to glance at the other male, nudging him so he would wake up but the sleeping male did not response. Jeonghan nudge him more, shaking him even before he felt that the male was completely cold and Jeonghan’s heart stopped for a bit when the male wasn’t responding at all; the red-haired male’s now lifeless body slumping against the blond haired male. A small paper plane falls from the lifeless male’’s palm as Jeonghan picks it with shaky hands while holding onto Wooshin.

“I’m sorry for leaving without goodbye’s. You hated them and my time was up. Having to spend my last time on Earth with you was my wish. Don’t hate me, hyung.”


End file.
